


Mens Sana in Corpore Sano

by Diana924



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Instability, Missing Scene, Recovery, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Sapeva fin troppo bene cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lui.
Relationships: Dwight Enys/George Warleggan, Elizabeth Chynoweth/George Warleggan minor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mens Sana in Corpore Sano

Sapeva fin troppo bene cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lui.

George Warleggan era ben conscio di quello a cui era stato sottoposto e di come fosse per il suo bene, almeno così aveva sostenuto suo zio. La sua mente non stava bene dalla morte di Elizabeth e la cura passava per il suo corpo, una volta curato il corpo la mente si sarebbe curata da sé.

Gli antichi lo sostenevano d’altronde, con quella frase in latino che lui aveva imparato a memoria pur senza realmente capirla, a cosa serviva in verità il latino negli affari? Solamente a fare colpo su aristocratici che pretendevano un prestito pur non offrendo alcuna garanzia i quali pensavano di trovare qualcuno come loro.

Per questo era stato immerso in acqua ghiacciata, lo avevano salassato e poi legato al letto, era per il suo bene gli avevano detto. Il suo corpo aveva qualcosa di sbagliato, un eccesso di umori e bisognava curarlo, solo allora sarebbe guarito. Non comprendeva bene da cosa doveva guarire, e non lo sapeva nemmeno Elizabeth dunque tutto a posto, non era malato se sua moglie giurava che non lo fosse, ed Elizabeth aveva sempre ragione … compresa quell’unica occasione in cui aveva dubitato di lei.

E se davvero avevano ragione, se davvero Elizabeth era morta e lui aveva le allucinazioni allora non voleva essere guarito, mille volte meglio trascorrere una vita da folle con Elizabeth accanto che affrontare un singolo giorno senza di lei.

Poi era arrivato Dwight.

Dolce, comprensivo Dwight Enys il quale aveva preferito un altro approccio. Avevano parlato, l’altro lo aveva rincuorato e solo alla fine lo aveva portato a vedere la tomba di Elizabeth perché accettasse la situazione. Aveva ancora i suoi figli, era vivo, in salute e una vita davanti, non doveva dimenticare Elizabeth ma nemmeno torturarsi in quella maniera gli aveva consigliato Dwight. Quello che era accaduto dopo era stato uno sbaglio, George non sapeva come altrimenti definirlo.

Aveva buttato le braccia al collo di Dwight e sull’impulso del momento lo aveva baciato sulle labbra, se la sua mente stava bene il suo corpo stava bene e se non era così Dwight avrebbe perdonato il gesto di un folle. Non era semplice riconoscenza, o affetto ma … un sentimento che trascendeva entrambi e su cui non voleva interrogarsi. Non era la prima volta che baciava un uomo, tanto tempo prima durante la scuola … per un istante gli tornò alla mente un corpo diverso, capelli neri e occhi scuriti dal desiderio, era passato così tanto tempo.

<< No … non qui in pubblico >> mormorò Dwight spaventato e aveva ragione: era reato, era immorale … e ne voleva ancora.

<< Vieni da me questa sera, dottore >> rispose lui sempre a voce bassa.

<< George, sono sposato >> tentò di ribattere Dwight Enys.

<< E io sono pazzo, ma questo non ha mai fermato nessuno >> rispose lui prima di sfiorargli nuovamente le labbra, aveva così bisogno di contatto umano in quel momento.

<< Dovremmo essere discreti >> si arrese Dwight.

<< E lo saremo, fidati di me >> rispose George, otteneva tutto quel che voleva nella vita, prima Elizabeth, poi il posto in parlamento e adesso … avrebbe avuto anche Dwight, ad ogni costo.


End file.
